Hamilton Randomness
by A very obsessed fangirl
Summary: Are you obsessed with Hamilton? Do you love annoying people? Well, read this story! References, jokes, translation fails, memes, parodies- this has it all. Occasional stuff from other musicals.
1. Ten things

**Ten signs you are obsessed with Hamilton:**

_THERE ARE TEN THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW!_

**Number one: **You are singing this song in your head right now. Don't even TRY to deny it.

**Number two: **The teeniest tiniest Hamilton reference and it will be stuck in you head all day.

**Number three: **Unless, of course, it was already stuck in your head.

**Number four: **You are actually listening to Hamilton right now.

**Number five: **No matter how much you listen to Hamilton, you will never be satisfied.

**Number six: **You quote Hamilton in every single conversation.

**Seven! ** Whenever you learn about American history in class, you just start singing Hamilton.

**Number eight: **Your obsession with Hamilton is just nonstop.

**Number nine:** You actually understand the Hamilton references in here **(If you don't, _LEAVE_)**

**Number ten: **You are screaming "NUMBER TEN PACES FIRE!" right now.

**I hope you liked this! Please remember to follow, favorite, and review!**

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant,**

**A. Fan. **


	2. Final exams

**A chapter on final exams! This would probably make more sense in June, but I'm in an accelerated class, and I'm taking them today! Lol I'm freaking out. Anyway... FINAL EXAMS! **

You...

...

_Before exams..._

Stay aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive... STAY ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE...

_During exams..._

How do I write like tomorrow won't arrive?

How do I write like I need it to survive?

How do I write every second I'm alive, every second I'm alive, every second I'm alive?

...

_After exams..._

And when my time is up, have I done enough?

Will I pass algebra?

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant,**

**A. Fan.**


	3. Being annoying

**An alternate title is "Being that annoying Hamilton fan who never shuts up, annoying your friend". I thought that might be a little too long though.**

**I'm sorry I didn't respond to reviews earlier, I'm just responding to chapter one and two reviews now.**

**Cay-Cay (Ch. 2): Yep. I'm a middle schooler too, but I'm really advanced (sorry if I seem like I'm bragging) so I take algebra... it's so hard.**

**Hannah (Ch. 2): XD me too.**

**Frostbite (Ch. 2): As long as you can get a few, that's okay. That was a pretty good one.**

**Stargirl020 (Ch. 2): Yep. Thanks!**

**DangerousPie1 (Ch. 2): Yeah, it's pretty accurate lol.**

**Cay-Cay (Ch. 1): #1: Yep. #2: Good. #3: Very true. Glad it's not just me. #4: Good song. #5: I kinda do too. #6: SAME! 7!: Ugh, I'm learning about imperialism. #8: Of course. #9: YAY! #10: Lol. #11: He does, and it is cute, although they're real people so it's kinda weird to ship them. #12: Great! Thanks!**

**Stargirl020 (Ch. 1): Lol thanks. Yep, that sounds like me and GB23. OOH! I'm seeing it in June, in Baltimore. I've never seen it yet... :(. Thanks!**

**DangerousPie1 (Ch. 1): I figured. Thanks!**

**Also, about last chapter... I GOT A 93% ON THE EXAM! WHOOOOO! I DID NOT FAIL! SHOCKINGLY ENOUGH!**

**Anyway... the long awaited chapter!**

Friend: THIS ESSAY I HAVE TO WRITE IS KILLING ME!

You: Yep, essays are pretty deadly. John Jay got sick after writing five.

Friend: Oh no.

You: James Madison wrote 29,

Friend: X( **(Well, they make this face) **

You: HAMILTON WROTE THE OTHER _51!_

Friend: Stop and let me work! The essay's due tomorrow! *Begins quickly typing*

You: Why do you write like you're running out of time?

Friend: Noooooo...

You: Write day and night like you're running out of time,

Friend: Please...

You: Everyday you fight like you're running out of time, like you're running out of time,

Friend: NO.

You: _A__RE YOU RUNNING OUT OF TIME?!_

Friend: YES! NOW STOP!

You, quietly: I'm nonstop.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You're homework is much easier, you just have to review! Annoy your friends if you want extra credit. I actually tried doing this to a friend once, she basically killed me.**

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant,**

**A. Fan.**


	4. How dare they?

**HedwigIggyLover1214: Thanks! Yeah, Hamilton is awesome. That's kinda why I'm writing this. I'll... try? **

**SophieLunaChase: Thank you! HAMILTON IS THE BEST! I'm good on ideas for now, but I may need some later. When I don't have any ideas, I'll need yours so I can keep writing like I'm running out of time.**

**Hannah: Lol great. If your friend gets mad you can tell them it was my idea.**

**Guest: Thanks! Good luck, if they get mad you can blame it on me.**

**Phantom-Actress (Ch. 3): Lol.**

**Phantom-Actress (Ch. 2): Um... no... heheheheh... XD**

**Phantom-Actress (Ch. 1): Yay! You're a true Hamilton fan!**

**...**

*Arguing with someone who just doesn't understand greatness*

Argument: Blah, blah, blah, blah...

Them: Listen to me!

You: Lol no.

Them: Do it or...

You: Or what?

Them: Or I'll destroy your Hamilton stuff.

You: O.O You wouldn't.

Them: Oh yes I would! It's all going to burn!

You: *They have no idea what they just did to themselves* Just watch it all **BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNN!**

Them: Uh, yeah, it's all going to burn.

You: BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Them: *Walking away from the psychopath...*

You: You'll be back! Soon you'll see!

**Hope you liked this one! If you are a KOTLC fan, please read my other stories. I have some stuff for other fandoms too, but... they suck. You probably don't want to read them. **

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant,**

**A. Fan.**


	5. I failed

**Nom nom fish (Ch. 4): That depends, who's ask- ELIZA IT'S STILL ACT ONE! / Future Eliza- My bad.**

**Nom non fish (Ch. 3): No no we are all annoying insane people.**

**Nom nom fish: Q: If I have 7 apples and you are eating a potato, how many pancakes will fit on the roof? A: Purple because aliens don't wear hats.**

**Nom nom fish: Hi! Yes I love Hamilton. I do that too. Just slightly, of course. Yeah. ~A. Fan.**

**Cay-Cay: The only Hamilton stuff I have is a calendar and... HAMILTON TICKETS. THEY BURN THOSE, THEY DIE.**

**Phantom Actress: You do that... blame me if she's mad. Annoying people is the best, isn't it? Besides Hamilton of course.**

**DangerousPie1: Yep. Thanks!**

**Remember that chapter on final exams? It was like two weeks ago. Chapter two, I think. Anyway... Now you get to read about the results! There are several possible things to say, so I'll just give you some examples.**

1) I have invented a new kind of stupid.

2) I could've done so much more if I only had TIME

3) I was too young and blind to see, I should've known, I should've known, the answer was *insert answer here*

4) We push away what we can never understand- therefore I did not complete the test.

5) Immigrants get the job done, therefore I do not.

6) Heh heh... How did this happen? The world just turned upside down.

7) Awesome... Wow.

8) Man, my grades really need to rise up.

9) Well, I did not blow anyone away.

10) You say I'm a failure now... but THERE'S A MILLION THINGS I HAVEN'T DONE, JUST YOU WAIT, JUST YOU... WAIT

**I somehow managed to get a 93 on my exam so I didn't need to use these... next year though. Feel free to quote me on this.**

**Also, Glitterbutt23 (Remember her? My right hand fan?) wants to get a horse. She also wants to name a horse something relating to Hamilton. Horses, apparently, have a "name" and a "show name" that adds on to the "name". (I have no idea what I'm talking about I'm just quoting her.) Any suggestions would be welcomed. **

**Examples for "name" and "show name": "Hamilton" and "Hamilton: An American musical", "Lylie" and "Lylie for the Winh!" (KOTLC peeps know what I'm talking about).**

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant, **

**A. Fan.**


	6. What'd I miss?

**LunaLovegood397: Good! You thought of Hamilton songs! You belong here!**

**Guest: Cool, I'll tell GB23! Thanks!**

**Phantom Actress: Awesome! Wow!**

**GUYS! GUESS WHAT! (If you've read my other stories you already know) I'M GOING TO SEE WICKED! IT'S NOT AS GOOD AS HAMILTON, BUT STILL! :) And now onto the chapter...**

**Playing basketball...**

30 seconds left in the game...

Someone: *Passes you ball*

Friend in crowd: Come on, make this shot!

You: I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT!

Friend: No. Please. Just make the shot.

Hamilton fans in crowd: JUST YOU WAIT!

You: I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT!

Hamilton fans in crowd: JUST YOU WAIT!

You: I AM ALEXANDER HAMILTON, HAMILTON, JUST YOU WAIIIIIIIT!

Friend: Okay, stop singing Hamilton and PAY ATTENTION!

You: I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT!

You: *Throws basketball* *Misses by like 5 feet*

Other team: THE WORLD TURNED UPSIDE DOWN!

Friend: You have invented a new kind of stupid.

You: Heh heh... what'd I miss?

**Hope you liked it! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant,**

**A. Fan.**


	7. You'll be back

**I'm back! OMG MY FELLOW MUSICAL NERDS I JUST SAW WICKED AND IT WAS AMAZING! "Defying Gravity" is incredible! And G(a)linda is super funny! Anyway, you're here to read about _Hamilton_, so...**

**MagicDaydreamer (ch 4) BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNN... me too. Do you mind if I call you Cress when responding to reviews?**

**MagicDaydreamer (ch 2): Yep. Oof...**

**Guest: Congrats! Join the fandom!**

**LunaLovegood397: Hmm, great! MALLOWMELT FOREVER.**

**LoganRecord: Thanks!**

**Phantom Actress: Probably. OMG, that's awesome! That's not that long... it's only a matter of tiiiiiiiimmmmmmeeeee... thanks! Cool!**

**LunaLovegood397: Cool! It was amazing, thanks!**

**DangerousPie1: Yes, if only the funny responses to life actually come IN THE MOMENT! YAY!**

**What to do if your friend is mad at you:**

Friend: *Yells at you and storms off*

You: (whispers) You'll be back.

Friend: *Turns towards you* Soon you'll see,

Both: YOU'LL REMEMBER YOU BELONG TO MEEEEEEEE!

**Glitterbutt23, I hope you're taking notes... (Lol I'm not really mad at her. She is pretty annoying though)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	8. SHOWTIME!

**Hello my peoples! I have returned.**

**Random announcement(s): I GOT MY BLACK BELT! Also 1000 views!**

**Karizmadragon: Lol. Me too.**

**Myself: Yeah, GB23 stole my computer and we had a conversation in the reviews. YES YOU ARE ANNOYING (Gb23, because _I _am a perfect child.) **

**SophieLunaChase: Thanks! Me too (Kinda why I'm writing this). Lol that's hilarious. Your poor teacher...**

**Phantom Actress: Lol. Good times. Thanks!**

**DangerousPie1: Oof. Keep trying! Thanks! **

**LunaLovegood397: Lol. Thanks!**

**Fun fact: People actually have an annoying habit of asking my the time. But it's really funny because I have this one friend who is just like "My wonderful, beautiful, bestest friend *insert my name*, what time is it?". **

**Anyway, in this scenario you have two friend with you, one who is also obsessed with Hamilton (Hamilton friend) and one who isn't (Confused friend).**

Confused friend: Hey, *Insert name*, what time is it?

You: YO YO YO YO WHAT TIME IS IT?

Confused friend: That's what I just asked-

Hamilton friend: SHOWTIME!

Confused friend: Guys, I just want to know the time of day! Seriously!

You: Like I said.

Hamilton friend: SHOW TIME, SHOW TIME, YO! I'M JOHN LAURENS IN THE PLACE TO BE! A TWO PINTS OF SAM ADAMS BUT I'M WORKING ON THREE! THOSE REDCOATS DON'T WANT IT WITH ME, CAUSE I WILL POP CHIKA POP THESE COPS TILL I'M FREE!

Confused friend: Um, do you guys need some mental help...?

You: *IN FRENCH ACCENT) Oui, oui, mon ami, Je m'appelle LAFAYETTE! The Lancelot of ze revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say "bonsoir", tell the king "casse toi", who's the best?

Confused friend: Since when are you French?

You, Hamilton friend: C' EST MOI!

Confused friend: Forget it. *Walks away*

You, Hamilton friend: YOU'LL BE BACK!

**Hope you enjoyed! And no, I've never actually done this (but I kinda want to now). Please review!**


	9. King George the whatevereth

**This isn't really a reference, but it's hilarious. I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints you, but... it won't.**

**abibliophobiac49Bookie: Lol. Thanks.**

**DangerousPie1: Just you wait, just you... WAIT! Of course not! Thanks!**

**Phantom Actress: Aw, thanks! :)**

**SophieLunaChase: Thanks. Idk... Hamilton obsessions?**

So, in my geography class, there's this really annoying guy. Well, a lot of annoying guys, really. But we're talking about this one guy who we ordered to listen to Hamilton. (I had the genius idea of telling him to listen to Dear Theodosia, then It's Quiet Uptown.) Let's call him, idk, King George. So, King George decided that he knew more about Hamilton than GB23 and me. Of course, we would NOT tolerate that! How dare he suggest such a thing? We are the nerdiest fangirls of all time! Therefore, we did the only rational thing: challenged him to Hamilton trivia.

King George: How old was Hamilton when his father left?

Me: *Thinks* Ten.

GB23: You sure?

Me: _When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt ridden,_

King George: Yep, ten.

Me, GB23: _Two years later see Alex and his mother bedridden, half dead-_

King George: Shut up so we can continue this.

Me: _FINE!_

GB23: Okay, who did Alexander Hamilton have an affair with?

King George: Uhhhhhh... Angelica?

Me: Close, but... no.

King George: Ben Franklin? Aaron Burr?

Me, GB23: *Hysterical laughter* No!

King George: George Washington?

Me: Ew, no!

GB23: You have FAILED Hamilton trivia!

Yeah, now we say "HAMILBURR SHIPPER!" whenever he speaks to us.

**I hope you found this quite entertaining. If you didn't already know, GB23 (Glitterbutt23) is my best friend, and right hand fan (story is dedicated to her). Please read her story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Hide and Seek

**Nilla4: Great! :)**

**Hannah: Lol. **

**Glitterbutt23: AHHHHH YES!**

**LunaLovegood: Thanks! **

**DangerousPie1: Yes yes yes I died of laughter too. How dare he?**

**Sorry for my mini-hiatus... whoopsy. Anyway, I want to promise that this will be an extra good chapter to make up for it, but I probably won't be able to keep that promise. I think it's decent though. Also like the new story cover image thingy?**

**Playing hide-and-seek with Hamilton nerds. We have the seeker ****(No, Harry Potter fans, that is not what I meant), the pessimistic friend, the friend who insults everyone, the nerdiest friend, the evil friend, the "popular" friend, the random friend, and the nice friend.**

**...What? Hide-and-seek is cool. I played at GB23's birthday party. I hid behind the curtain. NO ONE found me. It was sad.**

**Glitterbutt23, I'm afraid we're friends with idiots. Wait, you're also an idiot. Wait, I'm also an idiot. Never mind.**

**Anyway... enjoy!**

Seeker: *To the tune of ten duel commandments* One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-

Pessimistic friend: NOOOOOOOOOO! PHILLIP! STAY ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

Seeker: STOP DEPRESSING ME! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine...

All other friends: NUMBER TEN PACES _FIRE! _

Seeker: Found all of you. I win.

Friend who insults everyone: The world turned upside down...

Seeker: HEY! I WIN A LOT! I'M BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU! I AM THE SMARTEST, MOST TALENTED, NERDIEST-

Nerdiest friend: How dare you? I am far nerdier than you!

Secretly evil friend: Hamilton trivia.

"Popular" friend: Omg, that is like, _so_, last chapter.

Nerdiest friend: And none of us ship Hamilburr anyway.

Random friend: LAFAYETTE!

Everyone except Pessimistic friend: I'mtakingthishorsebythereinsmakingredcoatsredderwithbloodstains!

Nice friend: Hey, why isn't *Insert pessimistic friend's name* singing with us?

Pessimistic friend: *Crying in a corner and singing It's Quiet Uptown*

**What is this even? Anyway, please review!**


	11. The other 51

**Keephie-13: Thank you.**

**Twins 'n Fandoms: Yep! PESSIMISM FOREVER! True. **

**DangerousPie1: Me too. Or the seeker. It only works if you're playing with Hamilton obsessed people, but yeah!**

**Phantom Actress: Lol. Who wouldn't? :)**

**Chapter eleven: The very annoyed teacher.**

**What to do when your teacher catches you copying off of a friend:**

Teacher: *Insert name*, can you see me after class?

Friends: Meet him inside, meet him inside, meet him inside, meet him meet him inside.

You: Shut up.

Friends: Absolutely not.

You: I hate you. All of you. I am slow to anger, but I toe the line.

Friends: AS I RECKON WITH THE EFFECTS OF YOUR LIFE ON MINE!

You: I have the honor to be

You and your friends: YOUR OBEDIENT SERVANT,

Teacher: BE QUIET! I'M TRYING TO TEACH!

You: Oh am I talking too loud? Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth, I never had a group of friends before, I promise that I'll make you all proud!

Friend: Let's get this person in front of a crowd!

Teacher: *Sighs eternally*

**After class:**

Teacher: *Insert name*, I noticed your essay looked a lot like your friend's. Can you explain this?

You: *Oh alicorn poo I'm caught!* Yes, yes I can.

Teacher: I'm listening...

You: I wrote about 49% of my essay.

Teacher: Really? And *insert friend's name* wrote the rest?

You: No.

Teacher: Then who did?

You: HAMILTON WROTE THE OTHER **_FIFTY ONE!_**

Teacher: I've given up on trying to deal with your weirdness.

You: Awesome! Wow!

Teacher: Get out of my sight.

You: Is that an order from my commander?

Teacher: Go home.

**Lol. You're teacher is mad. Poor guy. Imagine when he tries teaching about the revolution... he's gonna just retire. Lol.**

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant,**

**A. Fan.**


	12. Freedom (Last day part one)

**In honor of the last day of school, I am providing you with a double update. You're welcome.**

**Purple Master: You do that.**

**Phantom Actress: Um... nooooooooo... heh heh. But anyway, lol.**

**DangerousPie1: Wow, that's amazing. Give her my congratulations. Poor teachers, but yes. True. **

**Glitterbutt23: Go away. Actually, you're across an ocean, so far enough. Ggg (I trust you can figure out who that is. Pronounce each G out loud.) says hi!**

**Really short but it's a double update today so...**

Last day of school: RAISE A GLASS TO FREEDOM! SOMETHING THEY CAN NEVER TAKE AWAY!

First day of school (the next year): Raise a glass to freedom... something you will never see again.

**HAPPY SUMMER, MY DUDES!**

**READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. (No more) WORK! (Last day part two)

**In honor of the last day of school:**

Unsuspecting friend: Ah, there's nothing like summer-

You: IN THE CITY!

Friend (who is now suspicious): *Trying to run away*

You: Someone in a rush *Points to friend*

You: Next to someone looking pretty *Points to self*

You: Excuse me miss I know it's not funny

Friend: Yeah, this isn't funny, now stop.

You: But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money

Friend: I don't use perfume you idiot.

You: Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels

Friend: I do not wear those monstrosities!

You: You searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals?

Friend: *Sighs* You disgust me.

You: AH SO YOU'VE DISCUSSED ME!

Friend: Wait that was a lyric? Oh *CENSORED*

You: I'M A TRUST FUND BABY YOU CAN TRUST ME!

**Double update over. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, please check out my collaborative account with Glitterbutt23, Glitter-Fangirls-23. **

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant,**

**A. Fan.**


	14. Chicken (Aka what is this?)

**I Love Ham: Cool! You're obsessed!**

**LunaLovegood397 (ch 13): Thanks! **

**LunaLovegood397 (ch 12): Hmm... yeah I don't really like summer that much either. **

**DangerousPie1 (ch 13): Thanks! Mine too.**

**Phantom Actress (ch 13): Thank you.**

**DangerousPie1 (ch 12): Yayyyyyyyyyyyy! Sorry.**

**Phantom Actress (ch 12): Of course!**

**Purple Master: Thanks!**

**I don't quite know what this is but okay.**

Friend: Why did the chicken cross the road?

You: To catch a glimpse of the other side.

Friend: Um no it's to GET to the-

You: Laurens leads a soldier's chorus on the other side, my son is on the other side!

Friend: You don't have a son- never mind.

You: He's with my mother on the other side, Washington is watching from the other side, teach me how to say goodbye!

Friend: Goodbye. *Leaves*

You: YOU'LL BE BACK!

**Yeah what is this? Review anyway. Also BTW I'll be away for three weeks... I'll miss you guys!**

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant,**

**A. Fan.**


	15. I'll be back!

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! **

**Spring: Thanks! Idk about the copyright stuff on Fanfiction, but you can use these in real life! Just don't publish these anywhere unless you give me credit.**

**Guest: Lol. Thanks! And if you review again, please give yourself a name.**

**HedwigIggyLover1214: That's too bad. Hope you enjoy(ed) your binge-read! Thanks!**

**Guest: Lol. Please give yourself a name if you review again!**

**Guest: XD yeah. Please give yourself a name if you review again!**

**FloofiestLaurens (ch 14): Oof yeah. **

**FloofiestLaurens (ch 11) OMG I LOVE THIS LOL! **

**FloofiestLaurens (all other reviews): Oof lol.**

**bettyslilcrazy22 (ch 7): Hamiltrash people are good people. Musical nerds are good people. And I relate to your singing voice.**

**bettyslilcrazy22 (ch 3): Mood.**

**Twins n' Fandoms: Lol yes.**

**Phantom Actress: XD**

**Purple Master: Lol**

**LunaLovegood397: Thanks!**

**Wow, guys, thanks for all the reviews! I'm quickly approaching 100. Do you think we can get there this chapter (hint, hint, hint). But anyway, I had a great time at camp! I hope you guys had fun with whatever you were doing. :)**

**Anyway, me being the highly uncreative human being (or am I?) that I am, I have no ideas for this chapter. So this will just be miscellaneous funny Hamilton related stuff. Hope that's okay!**

**ALSO OML I JUST CHECKED AND I HAVE 21 FAVORITES! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!**

1) I brought a Hamilton water bottle to camp. Honestly, the compliments on it were just nonstop.

2) While we're on the topic of camp, one day our counselors came into the cabin blasting Hamilton music. Half the cabin was screaming along. The other half was just so confused. Guess which half I was.

3) I got some really hilarious reviews, so I must share these! "Me: punches kid for saying Hamilton is bad./ Principal: Meet me inside./ Me: Meet him inside, meet him inside, meet-/ Principal: *cuts me off by dragging me into office* Did you punch a kid?/ Me: I may have punched him, it's a blur, sir. he handles the financials?" ~FloofiestLaurens. "Friend: Why did the chicken cross the road?/ Me: To get to the other side./ Me: No, to get to his own house./ Me: At his own house?/ Me: At his own house./ Me: Dam. /Friend: No.../ Friend: Boooo!" ~Twins 'n Fandoms. "I have taken inspartion from this and just did this to my friend. (Its midnight for us and she told me she wanted to sleep and she felt like a zombie.) (We're using skype) Me:me to./ Me: But its because i haven't slept in a week./ Me: im weak/ Me: and i was awake/ Me: you've never seen me in more need of a break/ Me: longing for dreams, missing my sleep/ Me:and thats when show binging showed up in my life." ~Guest. Credit to all my reviewers.

**Okay, that's all. Sorry. But I have a question for the next few chapters... this has 110% been done before, but do you want me to put Hamilton songs through Google Translate and put the best results in this? **

**Remember, I'm almost at 100 reviews, so please review! That being said, no flames (duh), and if you're a guest reviewer, please give yourself a name.**

**Please review!**


	16. The Schwiller sisters (Don't ask)

**Hello! You may have noticed that I am now at 101 REVIEWS! Thank you so much for being awesome Hamilton nerds who are weird enough to enjoy this and review.**

**Chapter is dedicated to Miss Eliza Sparrow for being my 100th review (As well as my 95th). Thanks, Miss Eliza Sparrow.**

**Demigod Ravenclaw: Awwww, thank you! I'll be sure to look at your fanfic. You're very welcome. I'm glad you enjoy it so much! ~A. Fan.**

**MissElizaSparrow: Oh. Well. Sorry. :). YAYYYYYYYYYY 100TH REVIEW THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**HedwigIggyLover1214: Thanks! **

**Purple Master: Why thank you.**

**FloofiestLaurens: Thanks! Lol.**

**Twins 'n Fandoms: Lol these are all hilarious.**

**Miss Eliza Sparrow: Yay! Oof... that's so me. **

**LunaLovegood397: It is! Thanks!**

**In this chapter, I translated the Schuyler sisters into Hebrew and back. Here is the result. I trust you guys know the real words well enough to know that these are not the real lyrics.**

There are no richer things that love more

Than go to the lower town and persuade her with the poor.

They rise in their carriages and watch

With the students in common

Just to see them talking.

Take Philip Schiller: The Man Loaded.

Oh, uh, but little does he know it

His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza

Sneak into town just to see all the guys in

Work, work!

Angelica!

Work, work!

Eliza!

And Peggy!

The Schwiller Sisters!

Angelica! Peggy! Eliza! Work!

Dad said to be home at sunset.

Dad doesn't need to know.

Dad said not to go to town.

Like I said, you're free to go.

But - look around, look around, you

The Revolution of New York (New York)

Angelica! Work!

It's bad enough that Dad wants to go to war.

People are screaming in the square.

Bad enough will be violence on our coast.

New ideas in the air.

Look around, look around -

Angelica, remind me what we are looking for ...

She's looking for me!

Eliza, I am looking for a soul at work. (Work, work)

I'm looking for a soul at work! (Work, work!)

I'm looking for a soul at work! (Work, work!)

Whoa! Whoa! (Working!)

Wah! There is nothing like summer in the city.

Someone rushing next to someone looked pretty.

Forgive me, miss, I know it's not funny

But your perfume smells like your dad has money.

Why are you convincing 'in town with your fancy heels

Looking for a hedgehog that can give you ideals?

Bor, you disgust me.

Oh, so you talked about me.

I'm a mutual fund, honey, you can count on me!

I read Common Sense by Thomas Payne.

So men say I'm intense or I'm insane.

You want a revolution? I want disclosure

So listen to my statement:

"We hold these truths for granted

That all men are equal Christians "

And when I meet Thomas Jefferson,

I'm forcing him to include women in the sequel! (Working!)

Look around, look around how

Lucky we have to live now!

Look around, look around how

Lucky we have to live now!

History happens in Manhattan and we

Just happens to be the largest city in the world!

The world's largest city!

Cuz I read Common Sense by Thomas Payne. (Look around, look around)

So men say I'm intense or I'm insane.

(Revolution happens in New York)

You want a revolution? I want disclosure

So listen to my statement

We believe these truths are self-evident

That all men are equal Christians

Look around, look around

How lucky we are to be alive now!

History is happening in Manhattan and we just are

by any chance

The largest city in the world

In the largest city

The world's largest city!

Work, work!

Angelica! (Work, work!)

Eliza! (Work, work!) And Peggy!

The Schwiller Sisters! (Work, work!)

We are looking for a head on

Work, work! Hey!

Work, work! Hey!

Work, work! Come on! Hey! Hey!

Work, work! Hey! Hey! Hey!

At the biggest job, work!

The largest city in the area

world

The world's largest city!

Send feedback

History

Saved

Community

**I don't get the "Send feedback" part, but okay. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	17. My shot (More or less)

**And-Peggy-Schuyler-Sis (chapter 12): Oof you poor child.**

**And-Peggy-Schuyler-Sis (chapter 1): Lol.**

**Miss Eliza Sparrow: Lol very catchy.**

**LunaLovegood397: XD YES.**

**bettyslilcrazy22: Lol thanks!**

**FloofiestLaurens: bUrR iS a HeDgEhOg (With ideals)**

**Purple Master: XD same.**

**Did you like last chapter? Of course you did. Well this chapter is pretty similar... My Shot has been translated into Hebrew and back... and this happened.**

I'm not throwing my shot away

I'm not throwing my shot away

Hi yo, I'm just like my country

I am young, shaky and hungry

And I'm not throwing my shot away

I get a scholarship to King's College

I'm probably not supposed to brag, but Doug, I'm amazing and amazing

The problem is I have a lot of brain but no nail polish

I have to sway just to be heard

With every word I drop knowledge

I'm a rough diamond, a shiny piece of coal

Try to reach my goal of my unspeakable power of speech

Only nineteen but my mind is older

These streets in New York City are getting colder, I'm off my shoulder

Every burden, every disadvantage

I learned to get along, I don't have a gun for a switch

I walk on these streets

The plan is to bring that spark to the flame

But hell, it's getting dark, so let me write the name

I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R that we are supposed to be

A colony that runs independently

In the meantime, the United Kingdom keeps us going

In essence, they tax us mercilessly

Then King George turns around, the manager of the melee

He is never ready to release his offspring

Then there will be a revolution in the present century

Come in to me, he says in brackets

Don't be surprised when your history book reminds me

I would lay my life if it set us free

You will eventually see my ascent

And I'm not throwing my shot away

I'm not throwing my shot away

Hi yo, I'm just like my country

I am young, shaky and hungry

And I'm not throwing my shot away

I'm not throwing my shot away

I'm not throwing my shot away

Hi yo, I'm just like my country

I am young, shaky and hungry

And I'm not throwing my shot away

Time to take a photo

I dream of a life without royalty

Will unrest in France lead to anarchy?

Anarchy How do you say, how do you say, Anarchy?

When I fight, I panic

With my photography

Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice

And I have chapter heads at Loco Parents

I join the rebellion because I know this is my chance

To move forward socially, instead of sewing pants

I'm going to take pictures

But we will never really be free

Until people in bondage have the same rights as me and me

You and I will do or die. Wait until I can get in

On a horse with the first black regiment

There's another shot

Geniuses, lower your votes

You get out of trouble and you double your choices

I'm with you, but the situation is continuous

You have to be taught carefully

If you speak, you will be hurt

Bar, check out what we have

Mr. Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot

I think your pants look fiery

Lawrence, I like you very much

Let's ask for a blacker plot from the kettle that calls the pot

What are the odds that God would put us all in one place

Poppin is squatting on conventional wisdom, like it or not

A bunch of revolutionary abolition actions?

Give me a stand, show me where the ammo is

Oh, I'm talking too loud?

Sometimes I get excited, hit my mouth

I've never had a group of friends

I promise I'll take care of you

Let's get this guy in front of an audience

I'm not throwing my shot away

I'm not throwing my shot away

Hi yo, I'm just like my country

I am young, shaky and hungry

And I'm not throwing my shot away

I'm not throwing my shot away

I'm not throwing my shot away

Hi yo, I'm just like my country

I am young, shaky and hungry

And I'm not throwing my shot away

Everyone sings

Wah, wah, wah

Hey, wah, wah, wah

Oh, let's hear you

let's go

Wa, wa, wa said I shouted it to the roofs

Wa, wa, wa said to the roofs

Wa, wa, wa come on

Let's go

rise up

When you live on your knees, you get up

Tell your brother he needs to get up

Tell your sister she needs to get up

When will these colonies arise?

When will these colonies arise?

When will these colonies arise?

When will these colonies arise?

rise up

I imagine death so much that it feels more like a memory

When will it bring me?

In my sleep, six feet before?

If I see it starting, am I running or letting it be?

Is it like a beat without a melody?

See, I never thought I would live at twenty

That's where I come from some getting about half as many

Ask someone why we live fast and we laugh, reach for a bottle

We have to turn this last moment on, that's a lot

Scratching is not a moment, it's the movement

Where did all the hungry brothers go with something to prove?

Enemies oppose us, we take an honest stance

We roll like Moses, claiming our promised land

and? If we win our independence?

Do you have a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?

Or will the blood we shed start an endless cycle of revenge and death without defendants?

I know the street action is exciting

But Jesus, among all the bleeding and "fighting"

I read the writing

We have to deal with our financial situation

Are we a nation of states what is our state of affairs?

I walk patiently and wait patiently for any expectation

Every action is a work of creation

I laugh at the casualties and grief

For the first time I think of tomorrow

And me

**Sorry it got cut off, it's a really long song and google translate has a 5000 character limit. But oh well, hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	18. A Summer's Ball and Fanfic of Tonight

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACCKKKKKK! And Glitterbutt23 and I will be working on some stories during lunch, possibly, so her stories may be updated soon as well. Anyway, I present to you...**

**A SUMMER'S BALL!**

Like the bastard, the orphan, the son of a whore

Over and over again

Become more of a phenomenon?

Watch this disgusting, arrogant, embarrassed problem

Sit on the right side of your father

Washington rents Hamilton immediately

But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write

Now the skill of Hamilton with spike is undeniable

But what do we have in common?

We are reliable thanks

Ladies

There are so many to embrace

Ladies

Looks closeness to power

Ladies

They delighted him and dispersed him

Martha Washington called him her wild tomcat

It is true

Seventeen eighty

Winter ball

The Schuyler sisters are jealous of everyone

Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son

Is it Burr or something?

Hi Hi Hey hey hey hey hey hey

**"A Summer's Ball" was pretty short, so you get another song! This is "The Fanfic of Tonight."**

I may be dead to see our glory!

I may be dead to see our glory!

But I will gladly join the fight!

But I will gladly join the fight!

And when our children tell our story ...

And when our children tell our story ...

They will tell the story tonight

Another round tonight

Another round tonight

Another round tonight

Raise the glass to freedom

Something they can never take

No matter what they tell you

Pick up a glass for us four

There will be more of us tomorrow

Telling stories tonight

They will tell the story tonight

Raise the glass to freedom

Something they can never take

No matter what they tell you

Another round tonight

Pick up a glass for us four

There will be more of us tomorrow

Telling stories tonight

Another round tonight

They will tell the story tonight

Raise the glass to freedom

They will tell the story tonight

Raise the glass to freedom

They will tell the story tonight

They will tell a story

Tonight

**(Still pretty short, but less so. This whole thing is 395 words.) **

**Destroying the glory that is Hamilton while listening to Dear Evan Hansen, lol. Just out of curiosity, has anyone listened to "Found Tonight"? IT'S SO GOOD! Anyway, please review!**


	19. I choose 1800!

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM SO SORRY I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT YOU GUYS! I'll try to give you a double/maybe triple update to make up for it.**

**Purple Master: Lol, thanks! I loved it too!**

**demigod ravenclaw: Sure! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Sofie Foster: WHY THANK YOU!**

**Miss Eliza Sparrow: Lol, yes. Thanks! **

**FloofiestLaurens: YOU TOTALLY SHOULD! It's on Youtube. I've listened to BMC but not Heathers, though I've been meaning to.**

**Purple Master: IT IS!**

**Twins 'n Fandoms: Lol. Ikr? Thanks!**

**LunaLovegood: YAY IT IS INDEED AMAZINGNESS! Lol yes. Thanks! **

Choosing eighteen hundred

Can we go back to politics?

US

Each action has the equal and opposite reaction

John Adams smashed the bed, I like the guy, but he's in a stretch

Poor Alexander Hamilton, he is missing in action

So now I (a casket) in front of his own faction

He is very attractive in the North, New Yorkers love his chances

He doesn't really come close to certain positions

Ask him a question, it looks, he forests, he dances

And they say I'm Francophile, at least they know I know where France is

Thomas is the problem, see, they see Bor as less extreme (ha)

You need to change course, a key certificate may redeem you

Who did you head for?

Do not laugh

Who is?

You once worked on the same team

(What?) It can be nice, it can be nice

Bring Hamilton by your side

It can be nice, it can be nice

Bring Hamilton by your side

Nothing less (bar!)

Smile more (bar!)

Don't let them know what you are up against or why you are (bar!)

Shake hands with him (bar!)

Charm her (bar!)

Eighteen hundred, ladies, tell your husbands to vote for (pit!)

I don't like Adams

Well, he's going to lose, it's just defeating

And Jefferson

In love with France

Yes, he is so elitist

I love Aaron Burr

I can't believe we're here with him

Does it look accessible?

As if you could grab a beer with him

Dear Mr. Hamilton

Your Federalist colleagues want to know how you will vote

(This is a quiet town) Dear Mr. Hamilton

John Adams no chance, so who are you promoting?

(This is a quiet town) Jefferson or Bor, Jefferson or Bor? We know it's a loss-loss

Jefferson or Bor? But if you had to choose

Dear Mr. Hamilton

John Adams no chance, so who are you promoting?

But if you had to choose

Well, if it's not Aaron Bor, sir?

Alexander

You've created quite a storm, sir

I go door to door

Are you openly campaigning?

Sure

that's new

Honestly, it's kind of a drain

pit

The lord!

Is there anything you wouldn't do?

No, I'm chasing what I want, and you know what?

what?

I learned this from you

If you had to choose

If you had to choose

It's a tie

If you had to choose

If you had to choose

It depends on the hinges

If you had to choose

If you had to choose

It depends on Milton

If you had to choose

If you had to choose (Jefferson or Bor?)

If you had to choose, choose (Jefferson or Pit?)

Yo (ah!)

The people want to hear my voice (oh!)

Since the country faces a difficult choice (oh!)

And if you were to ask me who I would be promoting (eh!)

Jefferson has my vote (eh!)

I never agreed with Jefferson once (oh!)

We fought like seventy-five different fronts (oh!)

But when it's all said and done

Jefferson has beliefs, the bar has none (eh!)

Well, I'm damned

Well, I'm damned

Hamilton by your side

Well, I'm damned

Well, I'm damned

and?

You won a landslide!

Good luck running well

I made you a brawl

Ah ha?

I look forward to our partnership

Our partnership?

As your Vice President

Ha-ha-ha, yes, that's right

Do you hear this guy?

The person is openly confronting me, talking about the "I expect our partnership" attack

It's crazy that the guy who goes into second place has to be vice president

Oh, you know what, we can change that, you know why? (Why?) Because I'm the President!

Bear, seeing Hamilton, thanks him for the approval

**Hope you liked it! Another chapter is coming very soon! Sorry again for the wait.**

**Also this is completely unrelated, but my "M" key isn't working and it's bothering me. :(. I'm also procrastinating Spanish homework rn. And math homework.**

**Anyway please review!**


	20. WEAPONS AND BOATS

**GUNS AND SHIPS! Translated into French and back. **

**Demigod Ravenclaw, I've translated Burn but the end result is pretty similar to the real song. Would you still want it?**

**Also yay for 20 chapters!**

**Anyway, enjoy "WEAPONS AND BOATS!"**

How does an army of ragtag volunteers who needs a shower?

Somehow defeat a world superpower?

How can we emerge victorious from the quagmire?

Leaving the battlefield by waving the Betsy Ross flag higher?

Yo, it turns out we have a secret weapon

An immigrant you know and love who does not fear to intervene

He constantly confuses, confusing British henchmen

Everyone abandons him for the Frenchman preferred to fight in America

Lafayette!

I take this horse by the reins

Make red coats redder with blood stains

Lafayette!

And I will never stop before dropping them

And burn them and scatter the remains

I am Lafayette!

Watch them engage, escape, anger, now

Lafayette!

I'm going to France for more funds

Lafayette! I come back with more weapons

And ships

And if the balance moves

We have an appointment with Rochambeau

Consolidate their donations

We can end this war in Yorktown, cut them at sea, but

For this to succeed, we need someone else I know

(Hamilton!)

Sir, he knows what to do in the trench

Ingenious and fluent in French I mean

(Hamilton!)

Sir, you'll have to use it eventually

What is he going to do on the bench I mean

(Hamilton!)

Nobody has more resilience

Or match my practical and tactical brilliance

(Hamilton!) Do you want to fight for your country?

(Hamilton!) I need my right arm back

(Hamilton!)

(Ah, uh) get your right arm

(Hamilton!)

(You know you must have you) the right man in the back

(Hamilton!)

I mean, you have to think in the letter (Ha- Ha-)

(Hamilton, Hamilton) But the sooner the better

To recover your right arm (Ha- Ha-)

Alexander Hamilton

Troops are waiting for you on the ground

If you join us now, together we can turn the tide.

Oh, Alexander Hamilton

I have soldiers who will give in for you

If we manage to do things well

They will go to the early light

The world will never be the same again

Alexander

**That was... interesting. Apparently Hamilton is a right arm?**

**EVERYONE ABANDONS HIM FOR THE FRENCHMAN PREFERRED TO FIGHT IN AMERICA!**

**Also, you know that moment when you can finally rap "Guns and ships" perfectly and you think "I feel like I'm floating on a croissant." (That's a meme btw)**

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed your double update!**


	21. Never do this

**Hello peeps! I only took a _little_ over a week this time! Yayyyyy!**

**Country-Fangirl: That's so fun to do! Yay for Hamilton! **

**TheFederalist: Lol thanks.**

**Guest: Ooh, I did that a few years ago! It's so fun! Thanks! **

**Demigod ravenclaw: Say no to this... YES! I SHALL! Yay congratulations (You have invented a new kind of stupid, a damage you can never undo kind of stupid, an open all the cages in the zoo kind of stupid, truly you didn't think this through? Kind of stupid... I'll stop. **

**Purple Master (Ch. 20): Indeed. Thank you.**

**Purple Master (Ch. 19): Lol yes.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Never listen to Hamilton on shuffle: Here's why.**

**Reason one:**

_ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE_

You: It's the ten duel-

_THERE ARE TEN THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW!_

You: *Dies a little inside*

**Reason two:**

_Dun-du-du-dun-duh-duh-dun_

You: How does a ragtag volunteer army-

_How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore _

You: AND A SCOTSMAN, DROPPED IN THE MIDDLE-

_Go on and on, grow into more of a phenomenon._

You: Dang it.

**Reason three:**

_Yeah you'll blow us all away, someday, someday._

You: Aww, how nice-

_There are moments that the words don't reach._

You: *SCREAMS*

**Reason four:**

_Who lives who dies who tells your storyyyyyyyyyyy._

You: Okay this is a good place to stop and be a responsible person and do my homework.

_How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower._

You: LAFAYETTE! I'MTAKINGTHISHORSEBYTHEREINSMAKINGREDCOATSREDDERWITHBLOODSTAINS!

Homework: Never gets done.

**Reason five:**

_And I could be enough, and we could be enough, that would be enough..._

You: Aww, Hamiza is so cute! **(Nope Lams forever.)**

_I hadn't slept in a week, I was weak, I was awake._

You: $%%$%& HAMILTON YOU $%*#$*#

**Reason six:**

_ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE_

You: Please please please please please...

_IT'S THE TEN DUEL COMMANDMENTS!_

You: Yes yes yes thank goodness.

_...Number ten paces fire!_

You: LEE DO YOU YIELD? YOU SHOT HIM IN THE SIDE YES HE YIELDS! I'M SATISFIED!

_ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE_

You: Wait what?

_THERE ARE TEN THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW!_

You: No...

_...The world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me..._

You: What no I'm not crying lol it's my allergies.

_MEET THE LATEST GRADUATE OF KINGS COLLEGE!_

You: *Whimpers*

_...ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN-_

You: *Ugly crying*

**Reason seven (Because Phillip died on seven, no I'm not sorry.):**

_Sept-huit-neuf, Sept-huit_

You: Noooo... Phillip...

_Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf (un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf )_

_Good, un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit (un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf )_

You: WHAT NO THIS IS NOT ALLOWED!

**On that lovely note, I hope you enjoyed! Remember, don't listen to Hamilton on shuffle! **

**I have a challenge for you: Can you listen to Stay Alive (reprise), Dear Theodosia, and It's Quiet Uptown consecutively without crying? I can.**

**More google translate mishaps coming soon!**

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant,**

**A. Fan.**


	22. Shut up brain, this is all your fault

**Hello, it's me! I have returned from my mini-hiatus to show you some terrible trash with my devastating lack of creativity.**

**WHO'S EXCITED?**

**HedwigIggyLover1214: ****Oof yeah. Yes, you are very funny... funnier than me, though that isn't exactly a high standard. Thanks! I can try! **

**Demigod ravenclaw: I responded through PM but that was gloriousness.**

**The Assassin's Blade 2.0: Lol XD indeed. **

**Louise: All are true. **

**bettyslilcrazy22: Smart, yeah. Thanks! **

**ShyBean: Good job.**

**MidnightBunnyy: Lol. I no kill you, but I COMMAND THEE TO LISTEN TO HAMILTON. JUST NOT ON SHUFFLE. **

**LunaLovegood397: XD, indeed.**

**Enjoy the chapter! I have titled this "SHUT UP BRAIN, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."**

Me doing homework: Oh shoot why did I procrastinate?

Brain: Because you're a lazy idiot.

Me: Shut up brain. Anyway this essay is due tomorrow! I really have to hurry!

Brain: You mean you have to write...

Me: NO NO NO NO NO DON'T SAY IT!

Brain: LIKE YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!?

Me: HOW DO YOU WRITE LIKE TOMORROW WON'T ARRIVE!? HOW DO YOU WRITE LIKE YOU NEED IT TO SURVIVE?! HOW DO YOU WRITE EVERY SECOND YOU'RE ALIVE EVERY SECOND YOU'RE ALIVE EVERY SECOND YOU'RE ALIIIIVE!

Brain: You know what would be fun?

Me: Not failing {Insert "whatever class I'm writing the essay for" here}?

Brain: No... listening to Hamilton!

Me: No that is a terrible idea.

Brain: Ugh fine.

_**TWO MINUTES LATER...**_

Brain: (Quietly) I am not throwing away my shot.

Me: Nooo please stop.

Brain: I am not throwing away my shot.

Me: Please I have to write this essay!

Brain: HEY YO I'M JUST LIKE MY COUNTRY, I'M YOUNG SCRAPPY AND HUNGRY!

Me: I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT! Ugh fine I'll listen to Hamilton.

_**ABOUT FIFTY MINUTES LATER...**_

Me: *Stands on table* I'mtakinthishorsebythereinsmakinredcoatsredderwithbloodstains.

Brain: LAFAYETTE!

Me: AndI'mnevergonnastopuntilImake'emdropandburn'emupandscattertheremainsI'm-

Brain: LAFAYETTE!

Me: Watchmeengagin'em,escapin'em,enragin'emOW!

Brain: LAFAYYETE!

_**The rest of the day continues on like this, with an abundance of hysterical sobbing in act two.**_

_**RIGHT BEFORE CLASS:**_

Brain: OH SHOOT THE ESSAY!

Me: Oh crap.

Teacher: {Insert name here}, where's your essay?

Me: Um... I didn't do it? Heh heh.

Teacher: *Long sigh* Meet me inside.

Brain: MEET HIM INSIDE, MEET HIM INSIDE, MEET HIM INSIDE MEET HIM MEET HIM INSIDE. SON-

Me: Don't call me son.

Teacher: Sorry what?

Me: Um... never mind.

Teacher: *Eye roll* Anyway, why didn't you write your essay?

Me: *Flashbacks to yesterday*

Brain: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a scotsman-

Me: SHUT UP BRAIN THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

**Yeah trash but whatever. Please review!**


	23. BURN THE ANACHRONISTIC EMAILS!

**ShyBean: Can't we all? Thanks!**

**Countess Eliza: Same XD. **

**Country-Fangirl: Tbh, that's kinda true.**

**Harryscuzin (Ch. 3): Hmm... depends on the friend.**

**Harryscuzin: Sure.**

**Demigod ravenclaw: Yeah. I try doing that... but then... I stop focusing on homework and start singing along.**

**Yourdillpickle64 (ch 16): Lol.**

**Yourdillpickle64 (ch 8): :)**

**Yourdillpickle64 (ch 7): Lol I do that sometimes.**

**Yourdillpickle64 (ch 6): Lol, same. Thanks!**

**Yourdillpickle64 (ch 4): Thank youuuuuu.**

**Yourdillpickle64 (ch 3): XD yeah.**

**Yourdillpickle64 (ch 2): BLECH ALGEBRA.**

**Yourdillpickle64 (ch 1): Lol thak you!**

**The Assassin's Blade 2.0: Ikr?**

**Betty's a little crazy22: Thanks! Honestly same.**

**Twins 'n Fandoms: Oh... I haven't listened to the reprise O.o**

**LunaLovegood397: XD Ikr?**

I wrote down every letter you wrote to me

From the moment you read them I knew you were mine

You said you were me

I thought you were me **(Schizophrenia?)**

Do you know what Angelica said when we saw your first letter?

He said: "Be careful with that, love **(Um... Angelica's a dude now... okay then.)**

It will do whatever it takes to survive." **(It? Wow, Angelica clearly thinks very highly of Hamilton.)**

You and your words flooded my senses

Your sentences left me vulnerable

You built palaces with paragraphs

You're a cathedral worm **(Worm? XD.)**

I read the letters you wrote to me again

I search for and answer on each line

For some kind of signal

And when you were mine

The world seemed to be burning

Smoking ... **(SMOKING! Idk why this is funny but it is.)**

You have published letters that he wrote to you

You told the whole world

How did you bring this girl to our bed?

When cleaning your name

You ruined our lives

Do you know what Angelica said while reading what you did?

He said: "You married Icarus, **(Misgendering Angelica again...)**

It flew very close to the sun. " **(Hamilton is still an "it," apparently... but that makes sense 'cause he's a worm.)**

You and your words are related to inheritance

Your sentences are pointless

And you are paranoid in every paragraph

As they see you

You you you!

I'm removing myself from the narrative

Let future historians wonder what Eliza is like reply

When you break her heart

You tore it apart

I watch it burn

I watch it burn

The world has no right to my heart

The world has no place in our bed

They won't know what I said

I burn memories

Turn on emails that can get you back **(Yes, because emails totally existed back then.)**

You lose all rights to my heart

You lose space in our bed

Instead, you'll sleep in your office

Only with memories of the past mine ...

I hope that you will be smoking ...

**Well. Hope you enjoyed.**


	24. Five stages

**HAHAHA "stages!" Get it? 'Cause it's a play... Lol. I'm funny. **

**But anyway, this is the five stages of grief... AS HAMILTON SONGS! Plus I added an extra stage, because I can. **

**Also: Completely, unrelated side note: In Hebrew School today, there's this one prayer that can be sung to basically any tune, and we got to sing it to "You'll be back!" It was great! This is actually where I got the idea!**

**LamsJamiltonFanboy: Lol, thanks!**

**Demigod ravenclaw: Ikr! Worm is _such _high praise! Lol.**

**Nekokenna: Lol, thanks! I'll try!**

**Hitthepin: Lol, that would be funny!**

**Country-Fangirl: Thank you, thank you.****ShyBean: Aw, thank you! My family is also very creeped out by me XD.**

**Betty's a little crazy22: Lol, yes my little cathedral worm. Thank you!**

**The Assassin's Blade 2.0: Lol, yes!**

**Okay so anyway enjoy!**

_The Five (Six) Stages of Grief- As Hamilton Songs!_

_~/~_

_Stage 0, made up by A. Fan herself:_

_"That thing where your head is a complete mess and you honestly have no idea how you feel." _

Song: Nonstop.

(The struggle of trying to sing all the parts though...)

_~/~_

_Stage 1, an actual real thing:_

_"Denial."_

Song: You'll be back.

(You know, 'cause you try to convince yourself that whoever you're grieving for is gonna come back.)

_~/~_

_Stage 2:_

_"Anger."_

Song: Your Obedient Servant.

(Weehawken. Dawn. Guns drawn. / You're on.)

_~/~_

_Stage 3:_

_"Bargaining."_

Song: That Would Be Enough.

(Insert witty comment here.)

_~/~_

_Stage 4: _

_"Depression."_

Song: It's Quiet Uptown.

(This one needs no explanation.)

_~/~_

_Stage 5:_

_"Acceptance."_

Song: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story.

(The orphanage...)

**I hope you agree with my picks for each song! If you have a different idea, tell me in the reviews!**

**Oh! Just remembered! I know have twenty nine favorites and twenty five follows on this story! When did this happen? Thank you all so much!**

**Please review!**

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant, **

**A. Fan.**


	25. E-lies-a (HAHAHA not funny)

**Hey! I'm back! :)**

**dId I sErIoUsLy MaKe It To 32 FoLLoWeRs!? Ahh thank you guys!**

**Sokeefe54355: AHHHHHH! Me too!**

**LilyOfTheShips: Ahh! Me too! Thank youuuuuuuu. I hope you do!**

**Nekokenna: Thanks.**

**Country-Fangirl: Thank youuuuu.**

**ShyBean: Thanks!**

**Countess Eliza: Woah! I did something! (For once XD.)**

**Demigod ravenclaw: Hmm... I think That Would Be Enough works because Eliza is pleading for him to come back, just like the bargaining stage is pleading for whoever you lost back. Nice suggestion though! :D**

**Lies you tell yourself:**

**(The "Lie" will be in bold)**

1)

*Talking to friend*

*Friend quotes Hamilton song*

*Realizes I haven't listened to that one song in a while*

Me: Oh wow, that is a pretty great song. I should go listen to it.

Me: **Just that one song though. **

Me, two hours later, curled up on my bedroom floor, sobbing, surrounded by tissues, shoveling ice cream into my mouth: jUsT tHaT oNe SoNg ThOuGh!

2)

*In the Hamilton fandom*

*Sees ships referenced*

Me: **Lol, I'm just going to stay out of the ship war. Even for a fangirl/boy/potato like me, getting invested in the love lives of real people who died 200 years ago is a bit much.**

Me, reading Jamilton fanfiction: Oh that's a nice ship. I like all of them though.

Me, listening to Helpless: Aw, Hamiza is cute. All of the ships are cute though!

Me, seeing Hamgelica rant: I can see this person's point of view... but I can see all of the perspectives!

Me, watching half-hour video analyzing Lams: i WiLL sTaY nEuTrAL dUrInG tHe ShIp WaR!

Me, making pro/con lists for all the ships: i DoN't ShIp HaMiLtOn ShIpS!

Me, aggressively typing Lams fanfiction: CoLd In My PrOfEsSiOnS, wArM iN mY fRiEnDsHiPs! ! ! ! ! !

Me, no longer in denial: *Deep breath* SDLFJOSDIFHJDSKLJESIFOHSNCKXLJSDIORUWEJKMWKLDFSDJFAOISEJDSAFOLFKJSAKDLFJAROIPASJRSSODFUSDLCZXLCSDJOFWUEOPRUWE(RPEWUJOEW:LKFJSADOREW*U%(RPEWOJARLA:ESRKW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

3)

Me:** I like Hamilton, but** **I'm not obsessed**

Me: *Screams Guns And Ships*

Me: *Heart is beating to My Shot*

Me: *Quotes Hamilton in both conversation and thoughts*

Me: *Sobs the Pacific Ocean during It's Quiet Uptown*

Me: *Gets in duel over Hamiza vs Lams* (Team Lams!)

Me: *Sings Ten Duel Commandments during said duel*

Me: *Wrote fanfiction like I was running out of time*

Me: *Kills someone for their Hamilton tickets*

Me: **Seriously, I'm not obsessed!**

4)

Me: **I can go a day without singing/listening to Hamilton.**

Me, thirty seconds later: There is suffering too terrible to name...

Me, a minute later: Yeah, you know what, screw this.

Me, two minutes later: I'mtakingthishorsebythereinsmakin'redcoatsredderwithbloodstains!

Me, the next day: **I can go a day without singing/listening to Hamilton.**

5)

Me: **I can sing all the parts in Nonstop!**

Me: *Chokes on air*

**I think choking on air is a pretty good conclusion to this chapter! How'd you like it? Which one was your favorite?**

**Please review!**

**I have the honor to be your obedient servant!**

**A. Fan.**


	26. HamBURRger (Not really)

**Hello! I've returned after... how long again? *Checks* About two months. Whoops. Then again, it's not like you guys aren't used to it by now.**

**I have a parody song about coronavirus coming up! So hopefully that'll be published soon!**

**igaveupevenmore: Right, of course! Thanks!**

**gaveuponaname: That's unfortunate. Maybe anytime someone uses a ten dollar bill? Fear not, you can always annoy someone! Thanks!**

**boring: Me too tbh lol. Thanks!**

**fnafan8008: Lol. Thanks!**

**Country-Fangirl: I've choked on air and done all of those things! Though I've never cheated on my wife either. Mostly because I don't have a wife. Even if I wanted one, no one would want to marry me so oh well. Thanks!**

**demigod ravenclaw: Eh, same thing. Thanks!**

**KotlcExpert521: Oof XD. Thanks! We're all dying inside. **

**PersonWhoReadsTooManyBooks: LAMS IS GLORIOUS, AND I SHALL NEVER BE CONVINCED OTHERWISE! Mullette is okay too! It's awful! I find locking them in a room and playing the Hamilton soundtrack on repeat until they join the fandom is a good remedy. Not that I've ever done anything like that... Um. thanks!**

**Cabewater's Assassin: True. LAMS IS LIFE. Thanks! They are all all of us. That's why we're here.**

**nekokenna: I know right? Thanks! Pfft, I won't get involved with ship wa- DID SOMEONE SAY JAMILTON IS BETTER THAN LAMS!? *Challenges them to a duel* *Kills them* Where was I? Lol. The struggle of nonstop is... NONSTOP! Yeah okay I'll stop now. Or am I nonstop? You probably hate me by now so I'll shut up. Bye!**

**Abubble124: I trip over my own feet too! *High fives* Thanks!**

**ShyBean: Indeed.**

**Some memes about Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton.**

**Because why not?**

Burr: Okay, we're at the window, what do you want?

Hamilton: A burger.

Burr: There is no burger on the menu.

Hamilton: I want a burger.

Burr: Alexander, we're at Taco Bell.

Hamilton: Quiero uno burger.

Burr: The number of people in this car is about to go down to quiero uno if you don't give me your freaking order.

**...**

The difference between Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton:

Burr: *Internal screaming*

Hamilton: *External screaming*

**...**

A summary of the play:

Hamilton: Hi!

Burr: NO.

**...**

How "Your Obedient Servant" really went:

Hamilton: Sorry about the election.

Burr: ...

Hamilton: I guess your campaign just-

Burr: -Stop!-

Hamilton: Crashed and _BURR_-ned!

Burr, narrating: It was at this moment I realized I had to kill him.

**...**

Hamilton: It's illegal to be better looking than me.

Burr: I guess I'm going to jail.

**And a bonus with Jefferson!**

Jefferson: I'm back from France! What happened while I was gone, Jimmy James?

Madison: *Shaking*

Jefferson: What's the matter?

Madison: *Points behind Jefferson*

Jefferson: *Turns around*

Hamilton: Hello.

Jefferson: *Screeches* KILL IT WITH FIRE!

**From this, we can conclude that everyone hates Hamilton.**

**John Laurens: Hey! I don't!**

**Me, smirking: Oh, we know you don't. *Recites letter* "In short, Laurens, I am disgusted with everything in this world but yourself."**

**John Laurens: *Blushing***

**Hamilton: *Also blushing* How the heck did you-**

**Me: *Smiles in fangirl***

**Okay, I'll see my Lams obsessed self out. Please review!**


	27. Not gonna leave my house!

**Huzzah for 200! You guys are amazing. Thanks to demigod ravenclaw for being my 200th!**

**Ivy (Ch 25): Well... true.**

**demigod ravenclaw (Ch 2): Thank you!**

**demigod ravenclaw (Ch 5): Lol, thank you so much! I'll give you a shoutout.**

**demigod ravenclaw: Lol. You're not wrong...**

**Guest: I guess?**

**Ivy (Ch 2): ME TOO THOUGH.**

**Ivy (Ch 22): Lol.**

**Ivy (Ch 16): Google translate! Hebrew, I think.**

**Ivy (Ch 8): Lol, people _always _ask me, since I'm usually the only one with a watch. But that works!**

**Ivy (Ch 5): XD.**

**Guest (Ch 17): (Are you Ivy?) And mine too, lol.**

**Ivy (Ch 26): Oh. Maybe you should get an account! *Confetti cannon* No? Okay. Lams fangirls are everywhere. And definitely, lol. Thanks so much for all of the reviews!**

**MidnightBunnyy: I think most of them are online!**

**Abubble124: :P Thanks!**

**Cabeswater's Assassin: Me too! **

**Nekokenna: Definitely! Mine too. Thank you! I don't like Jamilton much either, but LAMS IS LIFE.**

**Okay, so, anyway, if you read my React to Ships book, as I feel like many of you do, you may have seen my Les Mis parody? I think a lot of you theater nerds (compliment!) are also into the wonder called "Les Miserables," if not go watch/listen to it, so you'd probably enjoy that! You don't need to be in the KOTLC fandom for that song- it's just about being a fangirl (or fanboy, or fanpotato) in general. "Captain of the Ship," to the tune of "Master of the House."**

**Okay, now that that's out of the way, I've written a parody to "I am not throwing away my shot" about the coronavirus pandemic and quarantine! So, yay! That's the chapter. Read it! **

I am not gonna leave my house,  
I am not gonna leave my house,  
Hey yo, I'll buy some Purell  
With sanitation I'll excel  
And I am not gonna leave my house!

I'ma use Zoom to attend my meetings.  
I shall use a computer to assist with all proceedings.  
The problem is I'm getting bored with these same walls and this ceiling.  
I gotta wear a face mask to leave  
Calmness I can't achieve, how is everyone dealing?

Everyone stocking up on face masks, the toilet paper hoarders.  
Tryin' to shop online, my technological skill, nonexistent.  
Every single day I get boreder and boreder.  
Dealing with my inmates, my temper's getting shorter.

Every day I am staying inside,  
From COVID I will hide, hate the place I reside,  
But so many have died.  
The plan is to slow the spread of COVID,  
But man, it's getting dark, so let me spell what we did.  
We stayed in Q-U-A-R-A-N-T-I-N-E, can't ever leave!

All we can do is just socially distance  
Meanwhile corona remains to be persistent.  
Essentially, numbers go up relentlessly  
Then Trump goes and tweets with intelligence nonexistent.  
All of the public places are suddenly empty,  
There's currently a pandemic in 2020  
Wash your hands! (As says the CDC)

Don't be shocked when your life is in quarantine.  
I will die of boredom while everything is deep-cleaned.  
Eventually, Netflix will be my routine!

I am not gonna leave my house,  
I am not gonna leave my house,  
Hey yo, I'll buy some Purell  
With sanitation I'll excel  
And I am not gonna leave my house!

I am not gonna leave my house,  
I am not gonna leave my house,  
Hey yo, I'll buy some Purell  
With sanitation I'll excel  
And I am not gonna leave my house!

(It's time to stay inside!)

I dream of life without a quarantine.  
We want to stay safe but there is no vaccine.  
Well, I guess I'll see all my friends though a screen.  
This sucks why can't we go back to 2019?  
(Stay inside!)

Yo, I'm bored out of my mind,  
Sleeping and watching Netflix 'cause in here I'm confined  
I'm gonna stay home because I know it's my chance,  
To socially distance, so COVID doesn't advance,  
I'm gonna stay inside!

But we'll never be truly free  
Until those with the virus are quarantined like you and me.  
You and I, do or die. Wait till I sit around  
While I'm bound at home while relatives surround,  
I'm gonna stay inside!

Everyone, don't leave the house,  
If you do wear a face mask even if you have doubts.  
No one's with you, as the CDC bid,  
Social interactions we've got to get rid  
(Of) If you leave, you're gonna get COVID!

Guys, check what we got  
So many cases, numbers not starting to drop,  
Won't go away when it's hot,  
Wash your hands quite a lot,  
Let's get some toilet paper along with everything else we've bought,  
What are the odds that we wouldn't be allowed in one spot  
Everyone must socially distance, like it or not  
A bunch of extroverts stuck in their houses all day,  
Bored out of their minds an overwhelming feeling of dismay!

Oh, am I standin' too close?  
Sometimes I get very lonely, stand closer than six feet,  
I never had a pandemic before  
I promise you will not get sore throats!

How about we stay away from all crowds!

I am not gonna leave my house,  
I am not gonna leave my house,  
Hey yo, I'll buy some Purell  
With sanitation I'll excel  
And I am not gonna leave my house!

I am not gonna leave my house,  
I am not gonna leave my house,  
Hey yo, I'll buy some Purell  
With sanitation I'll excel  
And I am not gonna leave my house!

Everybody stay  
In, in, si-i-ide!  
Stay in si-ide,  
Stay in si-ide,  
Don't let 'em infect ya!

(Yeah.)

Let's stay

(In, in, si-i-ide) I said don't leave the house, please.  
(In si-ide) don't leave the house please.  
(In si-ide) stay home,  
Stay home, yeah.

COVID,  
If you don't quarantine you get COVID,  
Wash your hands so you don't get COVID,  
Toilet paper won't stop the spread of COVID,

When will this quarantine stop COVID,  
When will this quarantine stop COVID,  
When will this quarantine stop COVID,  
When will this quarantine stop COVID.

COVID.

I imagine corona so much it feels more like a memory  
When's it gonna get me?  
In the stores, six feet ahead of me?  
If I wear a face mask, does it work, is health guaranteed?  
Or maybe would it be smart to flee?

See, I never thought this'd happen in 2020,  
If we were safe the numbers would be half as many.  
Ask anybody why we stay at home and we groan, wait 'til it's overblown,  
We have to make this pandemic stop, that's plenty

Scratch that this is not a pandemic, it's the apocalypse  
Where we all stayed inside and ate chips!  
CDC tells us we should listen to their tips,  
We do not travel, don't go on any cruise ships.

And? If we survive coronavirus?  
Is that a guarantee next time it won't surprise us?  
Or will the stupidity we had begin an endless  
Cycle of incompetence and leaders with lots of bias?

I know the numbers goin' up is displeasing,  
But man, between all the coughing and sneezing,  
I've been sleeping and eating,  
We need to handle our pandemic situation  
Didn't take action soon enough! What is wrong with our nation?

Bored with this existence, waiting for when we can cease to social distance,  
Thanking doctors for their assistance!  
I'm bored in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I want work tomorrow!

I am not gonna leave my house,  
I am not gonna leave my house,  
Hey yo, I'll buy some Purell  
With sanitation I'll excel  
And I am not gonna leave my house!

We're gonna stay home (It's corona time!)  
We're gonna stay home (It's corona time!)  
We're gonna, stay home, stay home.

It's corona time!  
Stay home, stay home, it's corona time,  
Stay home, it's corona time,  
Stay home, wash your hands, your hands,  
Yo it's corona time, it's corona time!

And I am not gonna leave my  
Not gonna leave my house!

**Okay, seriously, I hope you enjoyed that, because it took me forever to write. Like seriously, a lot of effort went into this, not just my usual googling memes and quitting. Quarantine sucks, as does the pandemic in general- I hope you guys are all staying safe, make sure you're washing your hands, try not to leave the house, six feet away, etc.- but maybe this song made you smile/laugh amidst all the panic general unhappiness brought by the virus?**

**Phew, I can stop being serious now! That was hard. Again, I hope you enjoyed- please review! :)**

**(Stay safe!)**


	28. Quarantine, COVID-19!

**Hello! How's everyone doi-**

**Okay, fine. It's been two months. I can expla-**

**Okay, fine. As of 5/23, I have no excuse.**

**Rxlnquish: Heh heh. Sorry. Cough is a bad choice of words during the pandemic.**

**Rxlnquish: Thanks! It's actually not so bad, the problem is getting started.**

**Guest: All of this is a mood. LAMS FOREVER!**

**megSUPERFAN: That might have been the best line, XD. Thanks! Glad we've converted you! :P**

**MidnightBunnyy: Hmm... interesting...**

**Ivy: Hmm. I do not know this "mountainshine." Lol.**

**The8horcrux (all): Thanks! :)**

**Harryscuzin: Thanks! Possibly...**

**Mallowmelt: :)**

**Ivy: Hmm. I did not, wow. I hate America. LET ME FLEE TO CANADA PLEEAAAAASE! Our president sucks. I hate him. Ahem. This wasn't supposed to be political. I like how you did the math on that. ARGH THE CRUISE SHIPS! I think everyone uses Zoom, honestly. CDC is like the WHO, but just for the United States- sorry, I didn't think of non-US people reading this (it's crazy to me that I have fans in different countries!) iT's ThE cOrOnApOcOlYpSe! Thank you! Nice job!**

**Country-Fangirl: Mood. I just never log out. And thanks!**

**Nekokenna: Thank you so much! That _was _a pretty good line. KOTLC is a book series, and it's pretty good! But Les Mis is AMAZING! You too! :)**

**demigod ravenclaw: Ooh! I'd like to read it, then. LET IT COMMENCE!**

**Cabeswater's Assassin: I did at your recommendation! Lol, I wish I could post my parodies to YouTube, except I can't actually _sing _any of them... because I can't sing in general... it's all very tragic.**

**Hitthepin: Thank you! I'm sure, lol.**

**ShyBean: Is meme worthy a compliment? Well, thank you anyway.**

**Countess Eliza: I'm not sure.**

**Have another coronavirus parody (I'm really obsessed with these sorry not sorry). It's to the tune of "You'll Be Back." **

We'd say,  
We'd rather stay home than go to school every day.  
We'd plead,  
For five more minutes when the alarm goes off, more sleep we need.

Now we're sad.  
We hate staying in this quarantine, every day feels the same,  
I'm really really boooooored!  
I'd even go back to real school, can't take any more...

Quarantine, COVID-19  
Eat some snacks, can't fit in my old jeans.  
Quarantine, meet on Zoom  
Show binge as humanity meets its doom!

Go to store, shelves are bare!  
There is nobody to cut my hair.  
Wait until there's a vaccine,  
'Till then we've got stay in quarantine.

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da

We're all out of toilet paper and we can't get mooooore!  
Nothing but complaining 'cause we are booooooored.  
And yes, just wear a face mask,  
If you must leave for a task.  
Drink some Clorox from your flask  
'Cause the president- just don't ask.  
Stay inside, stay inside, stay inside, stay inside stay inside...

Quarantine, we're unnerved,  
But we'll do our best to crush the curve.  
Quarantine, online school,  
Everything this virus caused is cruel!  
When we're home, we'll go mad.  
Haven't seen my friends in months, I'm sad.  
We will wait for a vaccine,  
But until they have one, we will stay in quarantine.

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat—  
Wash your hands!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed that! Writing parodies is SO FUN! If you have a request, I will gladly take one. Currently, I am working on a non-Hamilton parody called "The Fandom of the Library" (Phantom of the Opera). I may post that. **

**Anyway, yes! Requests! Give them to me!**

**Also, I was wondering, should I change the title from "Hamilton References" to "Hamilton Randomness?" Because it started off as references, but now I have, like, translation fails and song parodies and memes. Yes? No?**

**Also... 222 REVIEWS! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL NUMBER! AHHHH! So, I'd like you to review, but I also don't want to ruin 222... ahh... well, I already screenshotted it, so please review!**


	29. Some memes

**LKDSJFLKSDJFLKSDHFSAOIUJSDAOJGDFKLFJDSA;LJKGREOIRUJASKLDGHSDJKLFJASLROIEQ87YTIUOEAW4QPOWESLRHKJFLKSAKFJKDSAYTRUPOWOWI47OWIEUFJSKLFJSDKLAURWPOERITUERLTJLA'TSIUA;OWETUERIOSYHGLKSAJFEWLGDFKLTHEWKARJTRKEUHTGKLDSJFOIWEYTIERUUTKLEKSDHFGKDFSJHFLIEWASYTEURKSDRHAEIDFKESJDRWOIETYIWEUOU4ROIEKHGLISDKJRFWOEIRTHJKRSDHFJNAOSELURYTIURSKTJDHKALE HAMILTON MOVIE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**I SAW IT AND IT WAS SO AMAZINGLY AMAZING I JUST-**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Anyway... the8horcrux and Hamiltrash24 requested another meme chapter, so here you go! A significant portion of these are Lams. By the way, THE MOVIE HAD SO MUCH LAMS LIKE AHHH! Um. Anyway.**

**Reviews! I have to respond to those.**

**Harryscuzin: Well... it's out now! Eeeeeeeee! Thanks!**

**the8horcrux: Yay! Memes! :) Thanks for the suggestion. And yay! Lyrics!**

**Hamiltrash24: No one cares about polite. Thank you! Great references. Sadly, I don't have AO3, please don't burn me. :D**

**KotlcForeverandever: Thanks! Parody writing just takes practi- IT JUST TAKES A LITTLE PATIENCE, IT TAKES A LITTLE TIME, A LITTLE PERSEVERANCE, AND A LITTLE UPHILL CLIMB! I'll stop.**

**Waffle: Thanks for reviewing anyway! I have not, but I made take a look!**

**the8horcux: I hath changed it!**

**Country-Fangirl: Thanks!**

**Demigod ravenclaw: Did it! And great parodies. :)**

**Cabewater's Assassin: I'm actually publishing it here, lol.**

**Ivy: Hmm. Oof.**

**Nekokenna: Ahh thanks! It was both funny and sad, I'm afraid. Thanks! I've had a lot of practice. Changed the title!**

**Hitthepin: I was on my second to last week of school when I wrote this, lol. Thanks!**

**ShyBean: ARGH WE ALL HATE QUARANTINE! No problem!**

**MidnightBunnyy: Too bad, you were outvoted on the title, lol. ...Interesting... Oof. Zoom is an online video call thing that almost everyone is using during the pandemic. And wow, your sleep schedule is about the same as mine! I go to sleep even later, though, because I'm an insomniac.**

**Swiftie: Thank you! Haha, my family feels the same way. Quarantine's breaking us all. I might try that! And I'll take a look at your translation thingy.**

**The title hath been changed, if you didn't notice. Let me know what you think of the new cover!**

**Okay, enjoy!**

**...**

**One:**

Washington: Me, I trusted him.

Laurens: Me, I loved him.

Washington: That's not your line.

Laurens: (sweats) Wow okay shut up, George.

**...**

**Two:**

Burr: Hamilton's skill with a quill is undeniable, but what do we have in common? We're reliable with the-

All men: LADIES!

John Laurens and his gay *$$: *Looks at smudged writing on hand* Let- Lettuce? LETTUCE!

**...**

**Three:**

Hamilton: *Points to Eliza* Girls are so hot.

Hamilton: *Points to Laurens* Guys are so hot too.

Hamilton: wHY IS EVERYONE SO HOT!?

Burr: Global warming.

**...**

**Four:**

Alexander: So I'm bi-

Laurens: *Gasps hopefully*

Alexander: -Lingual. Bilingual. I speak two languages.

Laurens: Oh. *Takes a sip of water, disappointed.*

Alexander: Oh, and I also really like guys.

Laurens: *Spits out water.*

**...**

**Five:**

Jefferson: *Gets down on one knee*

Hamilton: Oh my goodness, it's finally happening!

Jefferson: *Falls over*

Hamilton: The poison is kicking in!

**...**

**Six:**

Aaron Burr writing in his diary on July 12, 1804:

Dear diary,

Today I killed my best friend.

But he was also at the same time my worst enemy.

Those two things kinda cancel each other out.

In conclusion, nothing happened today.

**...**

**Seven:**

(Hamilton on a group chat)

Hamilton: I challenge you to a duel.

Jefferson: Wait, who?

Madison: This is a group message, Hamilton.

Hamilton: I don't care.

Hamilton: I challenge your eNTIRE POLITICAL PARTY to a duel!

**...**

**Eight:**

Me: *Listening to music*

Music: *Yorktown intro plays*

Me: I am strong, I won't sing, I will just listen like a normal person.

Lafayette: Monsieur Hamilton!

Me: *Flips table* MONSIEUR LAFAYETTE!

**...**

**Nine:**

Playing scrabble:

Lafayette: I will put my A down to make "a"!

Hercules: I will add on to your A to make "at!"

Laurens: I will add on to your AT to make "rat!"

Hamilton: I will add on to your RAT to make "BIOSTRATIGRAPHIC!"

Burr: *Flips table*

**...**

**NUMBER TEN PACES FIRE!**

**...Okay, I had to.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Parodies coming soon. Please review!**


	30. AHHHH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

**FIFTY FAVORITES.**

**FIFTY FREAKING FAVORITES.**

**FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY ****FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY ****FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY ****FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY ****FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY ****FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY FIFTY ****FIFTY FIFTY-**

**It doesn't look like a word anymore. Just a weird bunch of symbols. I know it _says _"FIFTY," but my eyes can't quite comprehend it.**

**That's how it felt when I saw the number on the favorites list.**

**What the actual heck did I do to deserve fifty favorites? I made some Hamilton jokes. I wrote some parodies. I translated some songs. **

**And a year and a half later, I got fifty favorites. (Fifty one, actually.)**

**Thank you guys. So, so much. I cannot express how grateful I am to ****21pefferc, ****AuroraMiri25, ****AwkwardJello, ****Betty's a little crazy22, ****Countess Eliza, ****Country-Fangirl, ****EmmaGranger80, ****G. E. Gabriels, ****Glitter-Fangirls-23, ****Glitterbutt23, ****Greteh, ****HamBurrger, ****HedwigIggyLover1214, ****HelpImAGayFanboy, ****HernameisBurrito, ****Idc at this point, ****JT a reading cat, ****Jillypotato, ****KotlcExpert521, ****KotlcForeverandever, ****LunaLovegood397, ****MagicDaydreamer, ****MidnightBunnyy, ****Nilla4, ****OveractiveImagination102, ****PepperThePuma, ****PercabethandLamsFTW, ****PercabethandLamsFTW1, ****Phantom Actress, ****Philippe Cuban, ****Piper Hamilton, ****ShyBean, ****Sofie Foster, ****SophieLunaChase, ****TheBackedUpT-Rex, ****The Forest Dog, ****Twins 'n Fandoms, ****UnderlyingLiberosis, ****Zline, ****and-peggy-schuyler-sis, ****buckyBarnes1970, ****catherine-cue3220, ****demigod ravenclaw, ****fnafan8008, ****hitthepin, ****ilovebooks12345678910, ****karizmadragon, ****kawaiipanda62, ****nekokenna, ****stargirl020, and ****yourdillpickle64 for the favorites. And that took a frickin long time to do, so be grateful for the list.**

**The only way I can properly express it is by drawing on the words of Lin Manuel Miranda.**

* * *

First favorite: THE WORLD TURNED UPSIDE DOWNNNNNNNNNN-

Third favorite: Oh, am I fangirling too loud? Sometimes I get overexcited, pterodactyl screech at the mouth, I never had a group of fans before, I promise that I'll make y'all proud!

Fourth favorite: Raise a glass to the four of you, tomorrow there'll be more of you!

Tenth favorite: pRIDE IS NOT THE WORD I'M LOOKING FOR, THERE IS SO MUCH MORE INSIDE ME NOW!

Fifteenth: How does a teenage, snarky, nerd of theatre and a Hamilfan, who made an account on this awesome site and wrote some trash that somehow got popular, END UP WITH FIFTEEN FAVORITES!?

Eighteenth favorite: Well I'll be dammed, well I'll be dammed, I've got favorites on my fic! **(Hehe. Eighteen? Election of eighteen hundred? Also, DAM JOKES!)**

Twentieth favorite: FANFICTION DOESN'T DISCRIMINATE, BETWEEN THE SINNERS AND THE SAINTS, AND THAT'S THE ONLY REASON I'M GETTING FAVORITES!

Twenty fifth favorite: Woah, I have a lot of fans now. And they all want chapters. I better WRITE LIKE I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME!

Thirtieth favorite: Thirty!? Awesome, wow! I wasn't aware that was something a person could do!

Fortieth favorite: A. Fan come back to writing/ I have some writer's block so here're some memes/ But we're all so bored/ I know, I can't seem to write something down/ Please, could you write, like you're running out of time!/ Shh.../ Have forty favorites, would that be enough?/ I'll be back before you know I'm gone/ Come back to writing!/ This creativity is blocked./ Well, I'll favorite you anyway!/ Hey, best of fans and best of readers. **(This was originally just the last line, but the song was short enough for a full on parody.)**

Forty fifth favorite: Oh my Lin, you guys are amazing! Fully armed battalion coming your way! DA DA DA DAT DA!

Fiftieth favorite: There are moments that the words don't reach, there's a grace too powerful to name, she's so confused 'cause she doesn't understand, fifty favorites is unimaginable... she is scrolling through her chromebook, her cursor by this fanfic's title, she taps the screen. It's shocking downstairs! **(I'm always in the basement.) **Fifty favorites... can you imagine... fifty favorites... can you imagine?

(BONUS:)

Fifty one favorites: (All numbers true!)

In the end, this somehow got popular in the span of eighteen months!

She saw Wicked after writing five.

In total, she wrote twenty nine.

And was favorited by THE OTHER FIFTY ONE!

(Come on, I had fifty one favorites- you think I could keep from making this joke?)

* * *

**Again, thank you guys so, so much. You're amazing and I'm so grateful you guys are on fanfiction. And we're almost at 300 reviews, another incredible milestone.**

**Keep being awesome! Your obedient author,**

**A. Fan.**


End file.
